Black Heart Rising
by Princess-Meru
Summary: Yusuke has turned to the dark side and the three worlds will bow to his knees. He's been able to push everyone out of his way... everyone but the Forbiden Child that is.
1. Chapter 1

Meru: Hey yall!! This fic doesn't totally belong to me. It also belongs to some dude who told me to write it. I'm not sure if he would be okay with me putting his name on this site. He probably will be writing the next chappie. So I'm just saying it's not mine.. NOTHING IS!!  
  
Hiei: You really are a pitiful person, aren't you?  
  
Meru: Hey, be nice.  
  
Hiei: You didn't even get enough info to write this fic.  
  
Meru: Not quite, I got some, but there was a point where there wasn't enough.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Meru: I'M SOOO SORRY!! To the readers, I mean. Please understand that I couldn't find enough info on the Hiei-Mukuro relationship for this. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Pitiful bitch.  
  
Meru: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (Runs away crying)  
  
------------------------------  
  
'The time is coming,' he though evily, in his dark chamber 'It's coming, and there's nothing they can do.'  
  
All he cared about was training. Fighting. Winning. He wanted, more than anything, just to beat her. She was his obstacle, and he would overcome it.  
He and Mukuro had been fighting for hours. She kept on countering everything he did, and he kept holding back. He had developed feelings for Mukuro over time. She was powerful and wise, a deadly combination.  
She punched him, her fists glowing with energy. Hiei was thrown into the rock of the mountain, having it crumble around him. He drew out his Katana, and went forward, slicing it back and forth.  
"You're not trying," she said particularly calmly.  
"Yes I am," Hiei said, even though that was a lie.  
He didn't want to hurt her, yet he wanted to destroy her. He was torn between two decisions, and he couldn't pull himself to deicide, at least not yet. He felt something towards her, and it might have been love, but who was he to know? He had never received any.  
She easily dodged his blade. "You aren't trying Hiei."  
She was eating away at his patience, grilling him.  
"Don't always rely on your katana, it won't save you every time."  
Hiei growled with distaste. Who was she to tell him how to fight. He may have wanted to be stronger, but becoming so from her wasn't the answer. She was so annoying. That was, until he cut her.  
He smirked "I cut you."  
She had a tiny cut on her cheek, which resembled a paper cut. "Yes, but only enough to say you have, and nothing more.  
He lost his patience then. He pulled the ribbon from his arm and the band from his hand. "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET!" The black dragon came out charging directly at her, his Jagan reading her every move. He had become stronger, strong enough to beat her. Even though Hiei was covered in bruises, he could still win.  
The dragon's flames pushed against her, knocking her into the stone. She had no time to cut the space around her, or even to react. Even if she had time to, the flaming black dragon had become more powerful. Hiei charged up and pressed his katana against her neck, and so the battle ended. Mukuro locked eyes with him "You win." She didn't seem upset, only flinching from pain.  
  
Later that day, Hiei made his way towards Genkai's temple. He had heard that the old team had come together in a gathering. He felt obligated to visit them. He had, before Yukina's wedding, told her that he was her brother. But whom she married was something no one could guess. she married Kurama.  
It was unexpected when he was informed of the engagement. Kuwabara was out of his mind, but quickly recovered. Although he loved Yukina, he quickly redirected his love to the nearest pretty girl. He was always very fickle. Plus, if Kuwabara even tried to marry Yukina, Hiei would have killed him on the spot, for fear for Yukina as well of the relation it would cause. They would have been brothers. Kurama was a much more suitable match.  
They now had two kids. A very powerful little four-year-old boy named Umiyou. They also now had a baby girl named Ryuzo. The boy was identical to Kurama, in both human and demon form. The girl, on the other hand, had red eyes, just like Hiei's and Yukina's. Her hair was, however strange this may or may not seem, black. She was like a girl version of Hiei, which made him feel a soft spot for her.  
He jumped from the tree he was in, and into Genkai's courtyard. There, in the center, was Kurama training with his young identical. Yukina was sitting on the deck, cradling her daughter. Hiei landed on the deck and sat down next to Yukina.  
"Oh, Hiei. Nice to see you again. Would you like to hold her?" she held out the wriggling baby.  
"I don't think so," he got kind of nervous. He was never good with adults, let alone children.  
"Don't be silly, she loves you," she placed the child in his unwilling arms. The child, in the transition from one person to another, was screaming. When placed in he uncle's arms, she settled down. Hiei stared at her in wonder.  
Kurama and Umiyou finished training, landing on the ground, both gripping their thorny whips in an attempt to keep from laughing. They had both noticed that Hiei was struggling with Ryuzo, and they knew how amusing it was. Even though Umiyou was little, he still knew what made his uncle tick. He was just like his father, very smart.  
Kuwabara came strutting onto the grounds filled with pride. "What's so great, Baka?" Hiei said, looking at a mix between panic for the squirming child in his arms and anger towards the carrot-headed buffoon.  
"I have a girl friend!" he said with a smirk "Unlike you, shrimpy. Unless of coarse you've started dating that she-man Mukuro."  
Hiei growled in defense of Mukuro. He liked her well enough. "And who's your girlfriend? It must be someone blind and deaf, if she would ever date you." Hiei handed Ryuzo back to Yukina and stood up, glaring daggers at him.  
"So shrimpy, you wanna take this outside?"  
"We are outside, Kuwabaka."  
"Grrrr."  
"Boys, boys," Koenma appeared in between them, "We have a problem. I need you two to calm down. I want you three inside," he ran his fingers back and fourth, pointing at Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
"But Yusuke hasn't arrived yet," Kurama said, walking towards Koenma.  
"I know, he's the problem," Koenma said, making a worried eye contact with the three of them in turn.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ooooooooooooo, cliffe. Anyway, I know this is short.  
  
Kurama: I can't say I appreaciate this story very much.  
  
Meru: Neither can I. If it weren't for the idea dude, Nolan, then I would have kept you all for myself.  
  
Kurama: Is that supposed to make me feel better?  
  
Hiei: stupid bitch  
  
Meru: I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
R&R peeps. I need the reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meru: Well, here's the second chapter. I'm glad you all liked the first one so much.  
  
Hiei: It's surprising anyone would like it at all.  
  
Meru: Oh shut it. HieiTheDarkJem, I'm sorry but Mukuro did not die. She did lose though, and seriously injured her (I think), so smile. ^-^  
  
Hiei: She was too pitiful to kill.  
  
Meru: Maybe it's just that you like her. hmm? Anyway, this next chappie is by Nolan, not me. I just did some corrections so you'd understand what's going on. Honestly, I had a lot of grammar correcting to do!! But if you find anything wrong with it, I'M REALLY SORRY.  
  
Kurama: You're acting like you worship them.  
  
Meru: I do!!! I like reviews! They make me all happy inside!  
  
Kurama: o.o Riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Meru: I don't own YYH!!!! OKAY?? STOP MAKING ME SAY IT!! IT BURNS!!  
  
Hiei: If she did own us, I would be suicidal.  
  
Meru: DIE!!! (Starts chasing Hiei with a katana)  
  
-------------------  
  
Koenma led the others into Genkai's temple. Hiei followed him in first. Kuwabara, who was right behind, looked somewhat bewildered. Kurama was with Yukina and his children talking to her about something.  
  
"All right, Koenma," Kuwabara rudely interrupted "what's the problem with Urameshi? Has he been getting out of line? Did he steal something?" While Kuwabara was blurting out nonsense, Hiei took to note that Yukina was leaving with the kids and Kurama was going with them.  
  
Koenma interrupted Kuwabara suddenly. "Hiei, where is Kurama going?"  
  
Hiei shrugged "Obviously he has more than he can handle with my sister. They're going home." Hiei calmly stated coolly sitting down Indian style across from Koenma.  
  
"Wait! Don't let him go! I have to tell him something! It's important!"  
  
"Let him go," Hiei stated calmly "He need's to spend time with his family, so let him be. I'll tell him what the problem is with Yusuke later. Now let's not bicker anymore on this nonsense and get to it."  
  
Koenma shuddered and began speaking again. "Well, promise me that you will tell him right after were done."  
  
Hiei had no time to responded as Kuwabara sat next to him and began talking. "So what's the scoop?" Kuwabara said in a low serious voice.  
  
"Well all right I have some frightening news for you," Koenma said nervously and in a morbid tone. "Yusuke has betrayed us.."  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kuwabara launching up on his feet.  
  
Hiei's eye's widened as big as they would allow but not saying anything. "Koenma this has to be a joke! I mean this is Urameshi were talking about! He's the savior of us all and the sprit world, he wouldn't go villain on us! He's the one who makes others follow the rules," Kuwabara stuttered "wait a minute you're lying aren't you? Well it's not funny! I should kick yo-"  
  
Hiei suddenly interrupted "Shut up you idiot let him speak. He would never tell such a lie; it would be ridiculous. My god you fool, only you would be stupid enough to-" Hiei stopped noticing Koenma shaking uncontrollably. Before Hiei could respond to this, Koenma began again.  
  
"He's gone mad and is killing everyone in his way. He came to the Gate of Judgment and started a massacre. He almost got to me," Koenma started losing control of his voice as he continued "but Botan stalled him long enough for me to make my escape." A single tear ran down his cheek and he went on. "She's dead. everyone's dead!"  
  
Kuwabara stared gawking at Koenma. Hiei zeroed in on every word. "When I exited the tower, I used all my energy to trap him inside it. So far, it has worked, but it wont last; it could go anytime."  
  
Hiei finally spoke. "When did this happen?"  
  
"A day ago, right before I called for the meeting."  
  
"Why didn't you tell right away?" Kuwabara blurted out. Hiei for once was thinking the same this as the buffoon.  
  
"Because I was and, still am, incredibly weakened by trapping him. I used every bit of energy. In fact, I should have died doing it, but that doesn't matter" I'm dying anyways," he said calmly. "Another thing, Yusuke will break out anytime. The only thing I can do is use whatever I have left to hold him in the sprit world, which wont be long at all. And H- "  
  
All of a sudden Koenma's eye's widened as pain shot threw his body. Hiei stood up and Kuwabara backed up a few feet. A blue bubble surrounded Koenma as he floated in the air. Lightning shot threw his body. "HURRY HE'S ABOUT TO ESCAPE AND WANTS TO GET HERE!" Koenma shouted in pain and suffering "I CANT HOLD ON FOR LONG!" Koenma screamed in agony, "HIEI YOU NEED TO GO TO THE DEMON WORLD AND WARN MUKURO-" Lightning continued to rip through Koenma's body violently, while getting worse and worse by the second. "TELL HER TO DEFEAT YUSUKE, NO MATTER WHAT THE COST! GO NOW!"  
  
Hiei took this as his queue and fazed out into Genkai's courtyard. Light shone threw every window and door, getting more and more bright. Hiei Looked and saw Kuwabara running to him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked, terrified. "He's going to kill us all!"  
  
"Listen," Hiei snapped "you go and warn Kurama and Yukina about this, and hurry." Hiei phased out and was gone.  
  
"Wait... Oh damn," Kuwabara started running top speed to Kurama and Yukina's place, whispering to Hiei even though he was long gone. "Hiei I hope you hurry. There's no way me and Kurama can hold off Yusuke. You have to get Mukuro. Please Hurry." Kuwabara thoughts traveled with him as he sped threw the woods toward his destination.  
  
***  
  
"Come on Koenma. You can't hold this forever now," Yusuke smirked, using his power to try to rip an energy field apart, the only thing separating him from his destination. "This world has already fallen into my hands. I wonder what I'm going to do with it," Yusuke smirk widened as he increased his energy on the opposing force. "You are all going to die, every one of you. I'll start with Kuwabara." Yusuke eye's squinted and his smirk disappeared. "Okay Koenma. You want it all? You'll get a little." Yusuke stopped all energy and put his hands in unorthodox way by his side. He then smirked "Let's see how you handle this." Yusuke's body then exploded with sprit energy. "See you Koenma. Nice knowing you," Yusuke uttered to himself arrogantly and started collecting energy all around him.  
  
***  
  
Back at Genkai's temple, Koenma laid on his side on the floor the floor, eye's half shut and sweat embedded all over his body. He uttered to himself "Hurry Hiei, your are last hope," then all of a sudden, Koenma's eyes widened and the sphere energy encircled his body once again, but this time red, and hundreds of time's more bright. He elevated to the center of the room screaming in the most fearful agony.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara was more then half way to Kurama's home when all of a sudden a blinding light flashed from behind him. Even though he was not facing it, a shock wave followed, knocking him to the ground. After a few seconds, it was over. He looked up from the ground and turned, around seeing red flames in the distance.  
  
"Oh no," he uttered. He new what had happened. He got right back up and began running like there was no tomorrow. "I'm almost there. have to warn them."  
  
***  
  
Hiei was nearly to the Demon World when he felt the energy of Koenma give out. 'Damn,' he thought 'I must hurry,' he figured he was a few of minutes away and hastened his speed to make it only a couple.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke stared at the hole before him. "Well, Koenma finally gave out. Not bad for a baby," Yusuke chuckled and entered the portal.  
  
---------------  
  
Meru: Okay, chapter two is done.  
  
Kurama: How many more?  
  
Meru: WHO CARES!! Hey Hiei, do you like Mukuro?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Meru: WHAT DOES 'HN' MEAN?!  
  
Hiei: It means I think you're an idiot and I wouldn't give if you were to rot in Hell.  
  
Meru: (starts crying) You don't really mean that, do you?  
  
Hiei: Bitch  
  
Meru: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
R&R peeps!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuwabara ran as fast as he could, hoping he would make it to Kurama's house before some one else did. He charged past house after house, trying to identify the right one. Eventually he made it. Kurama had moved in with Yukina into a two floored house, with a black doors and shutters.  
He ran up to the door and pounded as hard as he could. His surroundings were darkened by the pitch-black sky. He kept on slamming his fist against the door, hoping to arouse the attention of the house's residence. "KURAMA! YUKINA! OPEN UP!!"  
Immediately after he yelled, Kurama opened the door. "I apologize, we thought you were someone else." Kurama guided Kuwabara in.  
"I need to talk to all of you."  
"Oh," he looked towards the back door. "I have to put Ryuzo to sleep. Yukina and Umiyou are outside. If they are essential to this conversation, start it without me. I'll be outside in a second."  
Kuwabara nodded and walked briskly towards the back exit. "Yukina, Umiyou, I have something to talk to you about."  
Yukina turned quickly, the sweet smile he had once fallen in love with graced her face. He smiled for a minute, but soon gained control of his senses and stopped himself from blushing. He was over her, but he could never resist that smile. Then he saw something in that smile that wasn't supposed to be there, worry.  
"Yukina, what's wrong."  
"Oh Kazuma, I sense something. Kurama sensed it too. Something's coming. We left early, sensing it around Koenma," tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.  
"MOM!" Umiyou turned his head swiftly to face her.  
Umiyou could sense it. Beneath their feet, the ground shook. Yukina grabbed onto Kuwabara, leaning to him for support. As if coming from the depths of Hell, Yusuke split the ground beneath him, rising up to face the small group.  
Yusuke didn't talk at first; he just allowed his long black hair to blow in the wind. He had permanently altered himself into his demon form. He may not have been a full demon, but most could be fooled by his appearance. He smiled a fanged grin at the three victims, as if he were a vulture and they were his prey, already marked as dead.  
"Hello Kuwabara, Yukina, Umiyou," he nodded to each of them in turn. Kuwabara let go of Yukina and went into a defensive stance. Yusuke chuckled at Kuwabara's choice of action. "So, you think you stand a chance at defeating me? I think not." He aimed his index finger towards Kuwabara's head. It was a simple release of energy, barely set with any effort, yet somehow the miniature sphere of energy contained more than in Kuwabara's whole body. The blast hit him hard, thought he tried to hold it back. His face scrunched with pain as he did his best to reverse the direction of the sphere, but his best wasn't good enough. The sphere first entered him, his thought was that he had possibly ignored him, but he was so far from the truth. It felt as if someone had set off a bomb inside his body, tearing his intestines and muscles and veins to sheds. He knelt to the ground, clutching himself hard. He coughed up blood, and watched as it seeped through his skin. His body was turning red, but it wasn't because he was blushing. Kuwabara watched as his blood slowly oozed through his skin, staining whatever it touched with deep red. "What have you done to me," Kuwabara said between coughs, doing his best to stay conscious, but with failed attempts. He collapsed, blood still pouring. "I decided you were too ugly of a specimen to eat." Yukina looked on him with pure horror. She was in so much shock that one of her closest friends would do such a thing. She watched, not being able to do anything, as Yusuke lifted up his finger, blasting the house, and all that was in it. Kurama's shocked face could be seen as he charged towards the door, only to be stopped by the falling banisters and supports.  
"KURAMA!" Yukina yelled, unable to shed any form of tears due to shock. She gripped the grass below her, and soon went numb. She knew she was going to die soon, he was going to take her life, just like her took the lives of her loved ones. How could he have done this?  
Yusuke looked down on her with mock pity. "I'm so sorry I had to do that, dear Yukina," he knelt down by her and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head to face him "but you see, I must. There is no other way to get what I want. You may be of no use to me, but I don't want to see a beautiful maiden like yourself suffer like your little men," he gestured towards the empty skin and deep red clothes that was once Kuwabara and the fallen house that held Kurama's body.  
Umiyou, being as forgotten as he was, took advantage of the situation to catch Yusuke off guard. "Mama, run," he jumped onto Yusuke's arm and bit it as hard as he could. He knew he would never be able to win. He was never as strong as Yusuke when Yusuke was weak, so all he could do was give his mother some time to run. But no matter the effort of her only son, Yukina sat there, still frozen, staring into space and trying to overcome everything she had witnessed.  
"You little brat," Yusuke growled. He waved his arm in a swift flick and sent Umiyou flying across the yard and hitting a tree. Yusuke charged up to Umiyou, raising a rapidly clawing hand. He picked up Umiyou and slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his two enormous hands around the small four year old. Yusuke tightened his grip, and as blood began to soak Umiyou's shirt and tears streamed down his face, his last words were "Mama, I love you," and he fell into unconsciousness, unable to feel the true pain of what was about to happen to his soulless body. His body began to shrink, bones bending and breaking to Yusuke's power, and soon the claws on Yusuke's hand tore through his body, leaving him looking like an unwanted stuffed doll, tortured by it's owner, but instead of cotton pouring through the tears, blood came.  
Yusuke dropped the boy and returned to Yukina, placing a bloody right hand on her chin once more. "Now, sweet Yukina, where were we."  
Tears finally streamed down Yukina's cheeks, she had lost everything she loved. "Umiyou," she whispered, "Kurama, Kazuma, Ryuzo." she felt herself trembling.  
"Now, now, Yukina, don't cry," Yusuke whispered, "You won't suffer like they did." He moved his hand in a swift motion behind her neck, breaking it in half a second. "See? How painless was that?" Yusuke got up and walked back the way he came, through a portal and out of sight.  
And somewhere, faded through the air, came the sound of a baby crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ooo, goody! This is another Nolan chappie. I edited this one too ^-^;;. I think the chapters Nolan writes are going to take longer than the ones I write. And also, there will probably be a huge break soon where I wont be writing for a while because I have a ton to do. I recently started working with my fellow authoress, Mistress-Koneko, on the eighth grade literary magazine, which no one else thought of doing. Also, the eighth grade play is coming up soon, and I have a pretty major, though not totally, role, and so have to be there a lot. But if I get at least 10 reviews, I'll speed up my work.  
  
If there are any mistakes that Nolan or I missed, I'm SOOO sorry!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I belong to my parents. I have no free will!!! ----  
  
Hiei felt Kuwabara's spirit energy completely go out, and he knew why. Yusuke had found them. He had to get there before anyone else died, especially Yukina and his niece and Nephew. He was so close to the Mukuro too, but he had to be there for his family.  
  
Hiei finally returned to human world somewhere in Tokyo. He immediately tried searching for any kind of sprit energies of his friends. His blood ran cold when he realized that there were none. Hiei flashed from the streets of Tokyo to the top of a near by tall building.  
  
Hiei began to concentrate again and still could not sense any kind of sprit energy. 'Damn,' he spoke to himself, 'I should have sensed Yusuke, or at least one of the others. Wait.Kurama, YUKINA, RYUZO, UMIYOU!' Hiei became slightly panicked at the thought of his sister, Kurama and their children. 'All right no more playing around, even if it is a risk for Yusuke to sense my energy,' Hiei quickly removed the cloth from his forehead and the third eye opened quickly as his sense of awareness increased dramatically. He sensed two energies after a second or two. One was very faint and the other was not much better. 'Wait, I can't sense Yukina or...'  
  
Hiei could sense some enormous power a little way's outside Tokyo. Hiei directed his Jaganshi toward it. It immediately detected Yusuke and he was surely different looking, more demon like than anything. He looked like his demon form, only different, more demonic. Hiei put the band quickly around his Jaganshi. He new Yusuke had sensed him and was probably on his way toward him. Hiei knew he could not risk the safety of his sister and Kurama and the kids by rushing over to help them, he would end up leading Yusuke to them.  
  
Hiei squirmed and began to speak again, "I have no Choice, and I must battle Yusuke and buy Kurama time to escape with Yukina and the kids. I swear Kurama and Yukina on my life I will buy you time to escape." Hiei dashed to the outer parts of Tokyo and headed toward a great power heading directly to him as well, ignoring the rain and thunder that surrounded the area.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama woke up under the debris of his once beautiful house. He was extremely dazed. Rain and lighting had been coming down from the sky for a while now. The house was completely blackened, which probably meant the rain had saved him from a fire of sorts.  
  
Kurama finally came to his full senses. 'Damn, I was way off my guard for that.' As he started to think of Yusuke, Kurama's eyes twitched with anger. 'How could you do this to us, you no good bastard? You attacked my fam-.' at the thought of this Kurama's eye's widened as far as they could as terror crept to his soul. His family, where was his family?  
  
Kurama stood up with some trouble and then began running as fast as he could out of the rubble. As soon as he reached the familiar grass, he started calling out Yukina's name. He was about to call out his son's name just then a flash of distant lightning brightened the view of what his eyes saw for a moment and deepened the bitter terror. He started walking toward what he had seen, where he saw a green haired woman and the remained bits of a red haired boy motionless on the ground only a couple of feet apart. No Kurama whispered while coming next to the motionless bodies of his wife and son. Tears pricked at his eyes as he fell to his knees besides his wife's body. "Yukina," he whispered between a small sob. Kurama gently flipped her body over to meet glazed over burgundy eyes. Kurama was at a total loss; his dead wife was in his arms and only a couple of feet away was his mutilated son.  
  
It took every ounce of energy to hold back from the pure adrenalin rage that would consume him if he looked at his son's body again. But for the moment Kurama was concentrating on his dead wife. "Yukina," Kurama barely got threw his trembling voice before braking down into a flood of tears, which he dammed up for what seemed a gruesome eternity to hide.  
  
Kurama pulled her body close to his and buried his head into her shoulder as deep as he could. All of his thoughts removed focus from his child as he thought of his beautiful perfect wife, and finally let out all his tears and sobs, with nothing but pure pain gripping the very pits of his eternal soul.  
  
No, Kurama would surely never feel pain as scaring as this ever gains, not even close. After grieving for what seemed like hours for Kurama, he all in one motion stopped to glance at his son's body, the sight of which he had been avoiding, all pain and sadness took a one hundred eighty degree turn to pure rage.  
  
In an instant Kurama stood to his feet and spirit energy flowed around him, like white wind, encircling him. "YUSUKE!" he screamed with bitter loathing toward his former friend, hoping Yusuke could hear him. Kurama started changing into Youko, letting his spirit energy rise to its full. 'Yusuke I don't care if it's me who does it, but I will witness your execrating death mark my words you will.'  
  
He froze and all his power went to normal in seconds. He could have sworn he heard a baby cry. "AH, OH NO RYUZO!" Kurama cursed him self for forgetting his baby daughter so easily. He was in the wreckage in seconds searching and searching. After looking for what seemed like ages to Youko, he finally found her under some boards with her blankets being wet and ripped somewhat. Bedside's a small cut on her cheek was fine, but cold and scared. It was a wonder she had survived the collapse of the building. Kurama started crying again, weeping over and to his daughter that he was sorry for everything. That he would watch over her forever. She was all he had left of his family.  
  
Kurama finally finished burying his son and wife next to each other in the forest. They were next to each other, their gravestones made out of plain wood with crosses engraved. Kurama put one flower each on of the graves. While he did this he had his daughter bunched in his back in a plastic basket that Yukina some times used when carting her around the house while cleaning. It was one of few things that had survived the collapse.  
  
Two tears slid down his check and a few more came. Kurama finally spoke out "I'm sorry, but I can't say I can ever forgive him. I'll hate him even when he's dead." Kurama then bravely like with a forced smile. "I'll see you again, both of you, but until then, I'll miss you every moment Ill live here in this world." With that, Kurama was finished and turned around, ready for his quest to stop Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, well," muttered Yusuke "it took you long enough to get here Shorty." He said this very arrogantly and slyly.  
  
"Well if you hadn't turned and started flying away from me like a coward we would have already been done with our fight." Retorted an irritated and angry Hiei.  
  
"Why did you lead me out here Hiei?" asked Yusuke in an amused tone. Hiei smirked  
  
"To show you the true power of the Jagan" and energy surrounded Hiei's body as he reached back and grabbed his Katana.  
  
"Hold on," Said an annoyed Yusuke, "You know perfectly well you have absolutely no chance against me," Yusuke muttered confidently. "But I must admit your power is impressive, you would put up a fight better then anyone else."  
  
Hiei stopped charging up and put back his katana back. "What are you getting at Yusuke?" Hiei stated plainly with all his power settling down.  
  
"What I mean Hiei is a proposition," Yusuke looked at Hiei seriously "I'll give you exactly one week to train and prepare for another Makai Tournament." Hiei stared at Yusuke with big eyes as he heard the unfolding words from his rival's mouth. "This will be your last stand against me because I will kill you, and knowing this, I hope you train real hard so I can have at least one more challenge before total dominance and Rule of the three worlds," Yusuke stared laughing as he finished "I cant wait to win and kill you all and gain the power that you all hold power."  
  
Hiei stared and Motioned to Yuskay that he was Crazy. Yuskay stopped at that statement and charged Hiei with such speed that Hiei only was able to take a step back and was punched in the gut viscously. Hiei coughed up blood and clutched to his stomach and fell to his knees. "That's a taste of things to come, Hiei the Forbidden Child. Your death will come to you in exactly one week. Too bad your sister wont be here to see it because I broke her frail little neck."  
  
With that said, Yusuke disappeared, opining his portal and leaving the shocked Hiei alone in the wilderness. No Yu.kina was Hiei's word before he saw nothing but darkness.  
  
--------------  
  
I'm sorry this took so long. THANK YOU NOLAN FOR PUTTING IN SOME EXTA EFFORT!!! I was being really mean about the last section of this chapter because it was beyond correction (I had been staring at it for three days trying to figure it out). I was being such a nag, and I now feel really bad. But anyway, I was being a snot and saying that he wasn't working hard enough on the grammar (even though he was). So I sent it back to him, and he rewrote it, twice!! He deserves the honorable mention award!!!! YAY NOLAN!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Meru: HI!! I'm BACK!!  
  
Hiei: That sucks.  
  
Meru: GRRRRRRRRR!!  
  
Kurama: Where were you?  
  
Meru: I had to be a lead in the school play (which sold out for all three nights, even though it was in hebrew). Then I had to go to ISRAEL!!  
  
Kurama: Did you miss me?  
  
Meru: I missed you all!! Except for you *points at Hiei*.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Meru: This is gonna be a REALLY short one because I didn't get enough instructions on what happens in this chappie. Mukuro's gonna be in this chappie. Personally I hate her. Anyway, she's probably gonna be OC 'cause I never saw an episode or manga with her in it.  
  
Kurama: Ah well, I don't know how much the readers like her either.  
  
Meru: Flames (but only minor ones) will be accepted kindly.  
  
Hiei: Like this? *edge of Meru's sleeve bursts into flame*.  
  
Meru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! YOU BETTER PUT OUT THIS FIRE OR I WONT BE ABLE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER AND THEN I WILL OWN YOU BY DEFAULT!!  
  
Hiei: *Eyes widen and he puts out the flame*  
  
Meru: Thank you. Ahem, I do not, nor will I ever, own YYH. On with the show. *grins evilly at Hiei and pulls out a mallet* YOU BETTER RUN SHRIMP!! *Starts chasing after Hiei*.  
  
---  
  
Hiei awoke to the smell of ash burning. He forced his eyes open and found himself on a large bed in a dimly lit room. The smell of smoke and wood was coming from across the room where a fire was burning. He pushed himself up and winced as a stab of pain shot through his chest.  
"Careful," Mukuro put a pillow behind him and he leaned back against it "You were hurt pretty badly when we found you."  
"Who's we?"  
"Me and my guards, we went out to find you when we sensed Yusuke in your area. Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"  
Hiei spent a half hour telling his story. Up until the end were Mukuro's eyes filled with pity. During the telling of his hunt and conversation with Yusuke, Mukuro's eyes became stern.  
"You were quite foolish today, taking on a being that was stronger than you. Not only that, but you had no sense at all. Never fight when your emotions are in control, especially anger! Emotions are fine until you have no control what so ever."  
"Hn."  
"Don't you 'hn' me! I was worried about you! Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stone cold. Especially when it comes to my heir!"  
"Yukina is gone. . . so is Umiyou. . . Kurama is hurt. . . Koenma is dead. . . the baka is too. . . hn, I never thought I'd care if he died. . . and Yusuke is the one who caused it all," Hiei said, holding back tears, "there's almost no one left. In one week I have to face Yusuke, and I'll probably fail at stopping him. These could be my last days in the living. . . with no one to guide me to my final home," Hiei's eyes locked with Mukuro's, "Is there any purpose to life or death anymore?"  
Mukuro was taken aback by the look in his eyes. He was so lost, he almost looked like a child. What happened to the old Hiei, who had a constant blood lust? Was he that hurt? "Oh, Hiei. . . you have purpose. You will defeat Yusuke and you will come home, and things will eventually be as they were."  
"No. . . no they wont. . . These could be my last days on earth Mukuro. Face it. . . I have. . . can you?" he put a hand to her cheek, and she soon got lost in the crimson pools that were his eyes.  
"I. . . I can't. . ."  
"Why not?" Hiei ran his hand up and down her cheek. Deep down, he knew he felt something for her. Behind that cold shell he felt love, or at least that's what he thought it was. But one can only take rejection so many times, and he didn't think he could handle it from her.  
"I'm not ready to yet," all these emotions came flooding. What was it? She felt a connection to him that she never felt before.  
On instinct, she began to lean her head down closer to his face until their lips touched. Hiei's eyes widened but soon he shut them and deepened the kiss. She broke it and locked eyes with his, "I'm not ready to let you go."  
"You don't have to." Hiei pulled her down beside him brought himself on top of her.  
  
---  
  
Meru: EEEEEEEEW!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO WRITE THAT!!  
  
Hiei: Neither can I, what the hell were you thinking?! *Glares at Meru*  
  
Meru: I wasn't Nolan was. *Glares Daggers at Hiei*  
  
Kurama: Now now, calm down you two. . .  
  
Meru: No *knocks Hiei out with a mallet* THERE! Hmph! *smiles sweetly* REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Meru: I'M BAAAAAAAAACK  
  
Hiei: Do you have to be so annoying?  
  
Meru: Yes  
  
Kurama/Hiei: Sweatdrops  
  
Kurama: So... you were at summer school, right?  
  
Meru: shudders I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT WORD AGAIN! It was awful! School during the day, no computer at night! Homework! Living with my grandmother! It was terrible! I needed to correct this chappie for Nolan-sama but I couldn't! And it was teeeeeeeerrribble!!!  
  
Kurama: That doesn't sound so bad.  
  
Meru: Easy for you to say, you love your family and are a know it all.  
  
Hiei: What is summer school?  
  
Meru: He is stupid, isn't he?  
  
Hiei: TAKE THAT BACK!  
  
Meru: NO!  
  
Hiei: Pushes Meru against a wall and presses the katana to her neck  
  
Kurama: Might not wanna do that.  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Meru: smirks Cause your face way is too close kisses him, making him back away disgusted YAY! I WIN!  
  
Kurama: Please do the disclaimer, the audience is waiting.  
  
Meru: Ahem, I do not own, nor ever will in my lifetime, YYH. Nolan doesn't either. Now lets go on with the show.

* * *

Hiei was sweating profusely as he again slashed his katana as fast as he could. He and Mukuro had returned to Makai a few days ago, and since then he was in intense training with Mukuro. Mukuro was actually reaching a point were she couldn't keep up with Hiei's pace and she would end up on the ground after a brutal exchange of fighting. Hiei knew he only had four days till Yusuke would begin the tournament to decide all the worlds' fates. Hiei was discovering new drive to be stronger and faster. It was sleep or training. He wanted to make himself stand a fighting chance against Yusuke, or maybe even better he hoped.  
Mean while Kurama was holding Ryuzo inside Mukuro's castle in the Guest room she provided for them. He too wanted to train but his daughter was his number one priority. He would find himself usually holding her outside while watching both Mukuro and Hiei spar like there was no tomorrow. Kurama had noted how much stronger Hiei had became and the strong evidence of Hiei's new dominance over Mukuro.  
While Kurama's thoughts were wondering he finally noticed that Ryuzo was fast asleep in his arms. Kurama then laid her down in a crib which Mukuro had provided him. Kurama was about to go to sleep in the bed right next to the crib, when suddenly the door opened with a slow hiss. Kurama quickly saw the cattle's owner, Mukuro looked extremely exhausted and had noticeable rips and tears in her uniform, not to mention the scrapes and cuts and dry blood.  
"Kurama" she spoke above a whisper, exhaustion apparent in her voice, a rare expression to hear from a strong fighter such as herself. "Hiei is way beyond my level, and I cant keep going without being killed,"  
Kurama started to speak in concern as he approached her, "Mukuro you- "  
"Kurama" interrupted Mukuro, "you must go and train with Hiei. Don't worry, I'll watch over Ryuzo."  
"But how can I even begin to train him when you, who's strength far surpasses mine, can't even come close to him much less survive?" Kurama was confused yet he already knew the answer he just then wanted to clarify it due to the severity of the situation.  
"You must know that Hiei needs you more than ever. He needs you to be in your true form to test his new endurance abilities. He feels he needs to sharpen his tactics if he is to defeat Yusuke." Mukuro then smiled "Besides it wouldn't hurt for you to level yourself up as well."  
Kurama's eye's shut and nodded his head. "Very well, Mukuro. I'll count on you to watch over my daughter. Remember that she needs to eat three times a day. Warmed milk is what she usually has."  
Kurama walked past Mukuro and headed to where Hiei was training. As soon as he reached the final door, he turned around smirking. Mukuro stepped out of the guest room, knowing Kurama had a last word.  
"Make sure you feed her decent human food. Yukina and I have fed her like a human. You'll understand, I mean we were raising her on earth after all..."  
Mukuro had a confused look on her face but quickly composed herself, smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Kurama, she's in good hands."  
Kurama smiled back and walked out, but before he shut the door he spoke once more, "And Mukuro... thank you for everything," and without waiting for response, closed the door quietly.  
Mukuro smiled back and snickered "Well, good luck to you Kurama, you'll need it." Mukuro then noticed Ryuzo was staring to get restless and quickly found herself playing mother to the motherless infant.  
Kurama walked toward a noisy area a few miles away in the woods. As Kurama approached said area, Hiei's energy signature debris and the remains of destroyed trees were becoming more common to. After walking a bit more, Kurama entered what looked like a battlefield. The stumps of butchered trees, ruined earth, and blood stained grass was what remained of this section of the woods. Kurama continued to search through the field for Hiei. The fox could sense him, but couldn't pin point the exact location.  
After a few minutes of searching, Kurama finally spotted Hiei about fifty yard to his left, in the center of a small crater. The fire demon was standing there shirtless and and having slashes all over his body. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the black fire surrounding Hiei. Pure energy enveloped Hiei like fire to a burning tree. Kurama noticed how natural Hiei had become with the dark fire. In the past, he would have been burned to a crisp, but obviously not now. This Hiei was immune to any kind of fire and he was able to some how barrier his clothing from being burned due to the black pants not even smoking.  
"Incredible," Kurama said quietly "to be invulnerable to fire a truly spectacular achievement."  
Hiei's head turned to come in eye contact with Kurama, Hiei's three eyes were so bright that Kurama had to squint to match them. Hiei lowered his the energy and returned to normal. Kurama stared at Hiei with shaking eyes and Hiei just smirked a little and approached his long time friend like nothing was ever different. The short demon slowly walked towards Kurama. When Hiei was half an arms length away from Kurama, he broke the silence in a calm, serious tone. "How's Ryuzo doing?"  
Kurama's features relaxed as he spoke up. "She's been fine. Mukuro's now taking care of here."  
Hiei now a few feet away from Kurama changed the subject. "Listen Kurama, Mukuro has just about found her limit of power. I'm just about there as well but I'm going to train with you these last days to sharpen my tactics and skills. I'm going to go some what easy on you, but I suggest you go to your true form and make things more interesting." Kurama shivered at the thought of the battle ahead. He was no match to Hiei m, even in his true form, but it had to be done to help Hiei.  
Kurama smirked and nodded his head, "Very well Hiei. I'll give you all I've got."  
Kurama started glowing red as he began his transformation. Red steam started rising as wind began to pick up around them. Everything seemed to be hampered by the force besides Hiei, who stood with his casual look and his hands in his pockets. Kurama now started growling. For some reason, his anger towards the whole situation was now affecting his transformation and unknowing made him stronger. Hiei when noticed this, as his casual look melted into one of shock. How did Kurama gain this much power? He was nearly equal to Mukuro when she was healthy. Kurama's body was enveloped in white light as the transformation was near its end. In an instant, all the light and wind vanished and there in its place stood none other than the famous fox bandit, Yoko Kurama.  
Hiei returned to his casual look and smirked. "Well looks like your ready, my friend," his voice was soft yet serious.  
Kurama's pointy ears shook a bit as he spoke, his voice light hearted with a hint of sarcasm "Well Hiei, shall we be off now?"  
"Yes, lets get moving." Hiei took a fighting stance and readied himself. Kurama took his stance as well. The best training Hiei would have all day was about to began...

* * *

Meru: Wow, that chapter sucked  
  
Hiei: No it didn't, I was strong!  
  
Meru: Aaaaw, did wittle Hiei feel big and stwong.  
  
Hiei: Grrrrr  
  
Kurama: Now you two... I feel like I'm babysitting five year olds  
  
Meru: hugs Kurama I wuv you Kuwama blinks cutely  
  
Hiei: glares  
  
Meru: Who are you jealous of, Hiei? Me or him.  
  
Hiei: Hmph  
  
Meru: giggle  
  
Kurama: Anyway, Meru is going away for a month or so. Until then, the next chapter will not be posted.  
  
Meru: I'm sorry bows  
  
Hiei: I'm not, this means a month without you.  
  
Meru: pulls out the trusty mallet don't make me use this  
  
Hiei: cowers 


	7. Chapter 7

Meru: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. How is everyone?

Hiei: How do you think? You're here, aren't you?

Meru: (Hugs Kurama) Waaah! Kurama! Hiei's being meeeeeeeeaaaaaan!

Kurama: (Pats her head akwardly) There there

Meru: (Perks up) Anyway, here are the announcements. I am now in HIGH SCHOOL! And it's a PUBLIC HIGH SCHOOL!

Hiei: Yup, she's dying by the lack of perfection.

Meru: AM NOT! Anyway, another announcement is that our beloved Nolannii-chan will probably not be posting as often, if at all, because he is now too busy planning the future to hang around with little kids like me.

Hiei: No, he's running from you like everyone else.

Meru: (About to cry) That was cruel.

Kurama: Also, Valentine's Day is coming up, and Meru here is planning to do some nice things for her friends, isn't that right Meru?

Meru: (Nods) Uh huh, and I plan on doing a special Valentine's day post. Speaking of Valentines! We are happy to announce that Nolannii-chan is engaged! (claps)

Kurama: Congradulations Nolan-san.

Hiei: Well, as we can see, he has someone who loves him. Meru, on the other hand, will be an old hag with no wife.

Meru: The fourth announcement is that I would like to wish an early happy birthday to my friend Eneth, who has just started beta-ing my new story. If you are interested in reading it, let me know.

Kurama: Can we start the story now?

Hiei: Yeah, I'd like to see me fight!

Meru: conceted...

Hiei: grrr

Kurama: (holds Hiei back) Meru does not own YYH, nor will she ever.

* * *

Hiei smirked and disappeared before Kurama could blink. His speed had certainly improved; Kurama couldn't sense him at all, but that was not a problem in the least. The youko shut his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. Whispers from the vegetation around him whispered to him, and he knew. A wall of vines jumped up behind him, and thorns shot at the fire demon, slowing him down. "First rule Hiei, know your opponents weaknesses. Yours would be your headstrong fighting." 

Hiei growled and stabbed at Kurama, but the fox countered the attack with a blade made of a stiff, large bamboo leaf "Second rule, don't attack with anger." He pushed the fire demon back.

"Rule three," Hiei mumbled "Don't get a fire demon angry!" he charged forward, jumped over Kurama, and just as he was directly above him, shot a wave of fire. Once he landed he shouted "And rule four! Fire always beats earth!" Hiei waited, but Kurama never came out. From behind him, a tidal wave hit, and the attack Hiei had been prepping was extinguished in a moment.

From behind the water, Kurama emerged twirling a rose in his fingers "Rule five, always watch your back."

"You're crazy," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Like a fox," and they charged at each other again.

---

When the pair arrived back at the palace, they each had their share of scrapes and bruises.

"Who won?" Mukuro walked into the the room, carrying Ryuzo in her arms.

Kurama laughed and pointed at Hiei "I ran out of energy before he did. It was a pretty good fight, but now I can't heal either of us," he took Ryuzo into his arms and rocked her back and fourth.

"You're just getting weak," Hiei muttered.

"And you're lonely, so we're even," he kissed Ryuzo's head, and in doing so was not able to see the look that Mukuro and Ryuzo shared.

"Hiei, I would like to talk to you later if you don't mind," and with that she walked out of the room.

Kurama smirked and looked at Hiei "She smelled different."

"And why, pray tell, were you smelling her?" Hiei's voice rose defensively.

"And why are you so worked up about it? Is it because part of her scent is now similar to yours? Care to tell what is going on?"

"Preferably not," he shut his eyes and leaned back.

Kurama sat up and poked him, making him jump "What was rule number seven?"

"Don't make your weaknesses obvious," he rolled his eyes behind his eyes lids and then opened them "I'm not an idiot."

"I'm beginning to doubt that. You have no clue what keeping secrets can do to a person," Hiei huffed and shut his eyes again.

"I am not a person."

"You are a living creature, and everything has flaws. Here is rule ten, learn to admit to them, and befriend them, because your opponent should never know your weaknesses better than you."

Hiei took Ryuzo into his arms "I have no weaknesses."

"Yes you do, and she is right there in your arms. Another one is your anger; you can't control it. The third just left this room smelling of you. I know you slept with her, now you have to admit it, and the reasons why you did so."

Hiei stood up, handed Ryuzo back to Kurama, and stomped away in anger. He wasn't going to listen to this. He didn't have a weakness, and even if he did, he would hide it so well that his enemies would never see them. This tournament meant more to him than anything. Yet, Mukuro still wanted to talk to him.

---

Mukuro sat in a chair by the window, thinking of the future. What would happen if Yusuke were to win? This fight meant everything, and there was a chance that Hiei would lose, leaving the world at the mercy of a ruthless tyrant. Koenma was gone, and Enma probably was as well. There was no one in the spirit world to help. All Mukuro could think, was that they were doomed, and the chance at a new beginning was all but impossible.

"Mukuro, you wished that I speak with you?" Hiei stood in the door, and Mukuro felt herself lose control. She burst into tears.

* * *

Meru: Anyone who can figure out what Mukuro has to say gets a special prize.

Hiei: I do not have weaknesses (Glares at Kurama)

Kurama: Hey, Meru made me say it.

Hiei: (Glares at Meru and pulls out knife)

Meru: Kurama hold him down (Kurama holds him back and Meru pulls out a needle and intjects something into his leg) Sweet dreams.

Kurama: Wasn't that a little harsh?

Meru: (Pulls out scissors) Would you like me to cut your beautiful hair to sell on ebay for thousands of dollars?

Kurama: (Stares in shock)

Meru: Didn't think so. Read and review people! I need reviews to inspire me to keep going!


End file.
